


no filter

by adorersvt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Twitter, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Hozi, M/M, One-Shot, Soonhoon - Freeform, song-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorersvt/pseuds/adorersvt
Summary: "jihoon? i think i'm in love with you."





	no filter

**Author's Note:**

> no filter - fifth harmony

"jihoon? i think i'm in love with you."

soonyoung was never known for being able to control his brain-to-mouth feature. in fact, he usually just said whatever thought came to mind without thinking about it.

jihoon, on the other hand, was quite known for keeping his mouth shut. he spoke his mind when he thought it was appropriate, usually when he was writing lyrics or recording with the other members. other than, he tended to keep his thoughts to himself.

"mhm," jihoon hummed, not bothering to look away from the tv (he was playing a Very Serious game of mortal kombat and he refused to let himself get distracted and lose to wonwoo (who was in the other room)).

soonyoung's face turned slightly pink when he realized what he had said. for once, he was thankful that jihoon wasn't really paying attention.

soonyoung hesitated to speak again. 'fuck it,' he thought to himself as he cleared his throat. "did- did you hear what i said, jihoonie?"

"mhm," jihoon hummed again, still not looking away from the tv.

soonyoung slightly pouted at that. he shifted in his spot on the left end of the couch. he was slightly glad that he decided to sit on the opposite end of the three-person seat - jihoon wouldn't see his embarrassment if he were to look at him. he sighed as he glanced at jihoon.

"are you blushing, jihoonie?"

jihoon didn't respond this time. instead, his face got redder. the other tried to make himself seem smaller, his eyes on the tv but his body shrinking into his giant sweater.

"oh," soonyoung felt a smile creep onto his face. he turned to look at the tv again.

he watched as jihoon whittled down wonwoo's character's health. soon, a giant 'fatality' covered the screen and a faint yell was heard.

"jihoon?" soonyoung watched in confusion as jihoon crawled over to him, the younger quickly placing himself next to him. he heard jihoon mumble something as he made himself comfortable while hitting the 'select a new fighter' option on the screen.

soonyoung giggled when he was finally able to catch what jihoon had said.

"i think i'm in love with you too, idiot."


End file.
